retributionsbladefandomcom-20200214-history
Erollisi Day
Erollisi Day is an annual Live Event which coincides with the Valentine's Day holiday. It is held in honor and celebration of Erollisi Marr, the Goddess of Marksmanship and Love and sister of Mithaniel Marr, the Truthbringer. The Sisterhood of the Erollisi, along with Aaronolis Swornlove, are active participants in the act of spreading her word of love. Erollisi Day 2013 will run from 12:01am PST on February 7th through 11:59pm PST on February 20th. (dates subject to change) '' Quests '''Too many alts? Use our Erollisi Day Quest Tracker (EQ2) to help keep track of them during the event! Players beginning their adventures for Erollisi Day should seek out David Torchsong at in Antonica outside the North Qeynos gate or Diana Heartstrings at in The Commonlands outside the Freeport gate. Those who have assisted in Erollisi Day in the past may either visit David or Diana first or head straight to Priest Aaronolis Swornlove at next to the in New Halas (Frostfang Sea). # Find 'em a Find, Catch 'em a Catch! (73775f355e5da2cb01188c2574376e8f) - Repeatable once per year; Introduced in 2008. # Bouquet of Trust - Non-repeatable; Introduced in 2009. # Harts Full of Trust - Non-repeatable; Introduced in 2009. # Sacrificial Trust - Non-repeatable; Introduced in 2009. # NEW! Unforgettable - Non-repeatable; Introduced in 2012. ## Shot Through the Heart - Non-repeatable; Introduced in 2010. ## What's Love Got to Do With It? - Non-repeatable; Introduced in 2010. # NEW! Heal the Pain -OR- Tainted Love - Repeatable once per year; Introduced in 2012. Don't forget to speak to Dalron Pinot and find out his latest love lines in either the City of Freeport (East) at or in North Qeynos at . There's also a Guide quest to be on the lookout for, a flower collection and a contest in Antonica and Commonlands! * Love Lines (ab407d21beadb312529fd50ee7a13af8) - Repeatable once per year; Introduced in 2007. * Love Potion Number One - Non-repeatable; Given by Volunteer Guides; Introduced in 2008. * My Romantic Reputation - Non-repeatable; Introduced in 2011. * Romantic Flower Petals - Collection; Introduced in 2011. * NEW! Hearts a'Flutter: Antonica - Infinitely repeatable; Introduced in 2007, revamped in 2012. * NEW! Hearts a'Flutter: Commonlands - Infinitely repeatable; Introduced in 2007, revamped in 2012. Crafting & Goodies Once again sentient critters in Norrath are dropping love notes and hard candies, and Liannya Heartswell (9e21f4d10fb11663a6fa5dd3f1541e3a), Douglas (d3bcdc3d6a2408d37b355630dfd16920) and Steven (6ac2cb764c5079590c61160ec0ddd53c) are back standing next to the mailboxes outside the taverns in the City of Freeport (East) and Qeynos Harbor, to redeem your loot and sell you gifts and recipes. The love notes and hard candies are recipe components in the Erollisi Day crafting recipes, can be consolidated into one type, or can be traded in for Erollisi Coin. Candy to Coin Exchange Speak to Liannya Heartswell (b644dffa2ca7777c764f9149c53fcf60) to exchange extra love notes and hard candy for Erollisi Coin. She is found in the City of Freeport (East) at or Qeynos Harbor at . Candy Consolidation Have too many differing love notes and hard candies? Speak to Heartgar MacInnes to exchange your multitudes of notes and candies into a single type! She will accept any type and give you a barbarian love note in place of it. Heartgar is found in Qeynos Harbor at or in the City of Freeport (East) at . Recipes Speak to Steven to purchase Erollisi Day recipe scrolls and romantic goodies. He is found in the City of Freeport (East) at or Qeynos Harbor at . * Romantic Gifts to Craft - Introduced in 2008. * Romantic Gifts to Craft II - Introduced in 2009. * Romantic Gifts to Craft III - Introduced in 2010. * Romantic Gifts to Craft IV - Introduced in 2011. * NEW! Romantic Gifts to Craft V - Introduced in 2012. Merchant Goodies Speak to Douglas to purchase his supply of romantic merchandise with your Erollisi Coins! He is found in the City of Freeport (East) at or Qeynos Harbor at . New items for 2012: * Crimson Stained Glass Square - * Erollisian Custodian (Druid) - 15 Erollisi Coins * Erollisian Flame Sentinel (Guardian - 15 Erollisi Coins * Erollisian Hart of Love (Templar) - 15 Erollisi Coins * Erollisian of Devotion (Dirge) - 15 Erollisi Coins * Erollisian Sprite of Passion (Wizard) - 15 Erollisi Coins * Lover's Grand Settee - 10 Erollisi Coins * Lover's Grand Veil - 15 Erollisi Coins * Lover's Gazebo - 15 Erollisi Coins * Sister Aalarya Activator (Mage) - 15 Erollisi Coins * Sister Katey Activator (Priest) - 15 Erollisi Coins * Sister Leela Activator (Scout) - 15 Erollisi Coins * Sister Thog Activator (Fighter) - 15 Erollisi Coins 2012 Merchant Wares Preview These are only a preview of the new items sold by Douglas in 2012. To see the 2012 crafted items check out Romantic Gifts to Craft V. Click on any image below to enlarge it. Official Video The official Erollisi Day video was released in for 2009. Discontinued Quests '''''These quests were once part of Erollisi Day, but have since been replaced or discontinued as the event evolved. In 2012 the Hearts a'Flutter contest was revamped. The original reward quests for this contest were: *First Place In Erollisi Day - Hearts a'Flutter Contest *Second Place In Erollisi Day - Hearts a'Flutter Contest *Third Place In Erollisi Day - Hearts a'Flutter Contest *Fourth Place In Erollisi Day - Hearts a'Flutter Contest In 2011, players found out that Selena (The Lady of Insurrection's, Ullkorruuk, former name) had never passed through to the Ethernere during the quest Total Eclipse of the Heart. In 2012 this quest was removed. In 2009 and 2010, evil aligned players spoke to Landax Z'Torzin in Antonica to begin the Swornlove siblings' quests with Bouquet of Thorny Trust. In 2011 this extra quest was removed. In 2009, players could help discover the opening of Shard of Love: A Moment of Valor with the quests Seeking Love's Fate Through Valor or Seeking Love's Fate in the City of Hate. In 2006, Goldie Hammerfall and Stinky Sideswiper ask you to gather heart-shaped essences so they can create a love potion. Reward is one of 4 candles depending on how many of each colored essence you brought back. In 2005, Priest Aaronolis Swornlove gave the quest Love Of Ages Past for a charmed item involving tracking down a statue. The Erollisi's Charm could either be equipped or turned into a house item just like heritage quest items. The Mounted Erollisi's Charm looks like a short wand with a heart on the end and two arrows through the heart. When equipped, the item produces white sparkles. When placed in your house, it can be clicked on to make everyone else in the room turn and flirt with you. on all pages relating to Erollisi Day.}} --